


Sister Act

by Bay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Session, Friendship, Gen, Post-Scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets frustrated with Dave once more and Kanaya decides to have a little chat with him over that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Act

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/17313.html?thread=36331681#t36331681) from LJ's homesmut. Takes place not long after the A6I2 updates, but this was written before the latest updates with the meteor gang meeting with Jake, Meenah, Aranea, and sleepwalking Roxy, haha.

Several hours had passed by with Karkat refusing to talk to Dave after trying to explain to him about the romance quadrants the fourth time. That made Kanaya shook her head a few times and unable to concentrate on designing a new dress in one of the rooms. She was aware her friend wasn't fond of the Knight of Time, but she thought it was immature on Karkat's part because he already knew Dave still wouldn't take it seriously.  
  
As she already knew where Karkat would be, Kanaya transported herself at the meteor's main lab through the teleporter and found him besides one of the large tables scattered in the room. He tore his eyes from the book he was reading and glared at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Kanaya?"  
  
"Rose requested I lend you back your romance novel."  
  
Kanaya handed the book back to Karkat and caught him looking at it in disbelief. He then set it aside on the table.  
  
"Why didn’t Rose give the book to me herself? She was the one that snatched it from me a month ago. You saw that!"  
  
Indeed Kanaya saw Rose rushed off with the book. At that time she kept a stoic expression, but found it slightly amusing the human had a great interest in troll romance. And even though it wasn’t a surprise, it was even more funny learning Karkat had carried that novel all this time despite claiming to hate it, but she wasn't going to tell him that.  
  
"Actually, she mentions about believing I am better suited than her to talk to you over Dave."  
  
Karkat's eyes grew wide. "Are you fucking serious?" he screamed. "Don't tell me Lalonde thinks I have the hots for him."  
  
"Rose made no such claim. She and I are very concerned how you'll handle being stuck with Dave the next two years. Or well, I am at least. Rose never mentioned about being anxious about you."  
  
“When the fuck did you become my sister?” Karkat asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Kanaya brushed off that remark. “The last time I checked, we weren’t taken care of by the same Lusus.”  
  
Silence fell between the two. Kanaya stared at Karkat for a while, guessing he was considering over what she said. This was unusual for her as Karkat tends to dismiss a comment fairly quickly. Finally Karkat sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. I think the next time he annoys me I'll blow up the meteor. And none of us want that to happen, right?"  
  
"We want to avoid that at all costs, so no," Kanaya said immediately.  
  
"Well, you have any ideas, then?"  
  
Kanaya took a moment to think over some. None struck her at this time, but something else crossed her mind. "Rose discussed with me on the topic of Dave earlier today. Once or twice she was fairly close at being annoyed at him, but overall he is nice to communicate with."  
  
"Oh geez, is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"I don't know if me telling you this serves that purpose." Kanaya shrugged. "The only way I can see you get through this is if you and Dave learn to speak with one another in a more civil manner. We have to cooperate with the humans, anyway."  
  
Once more, a long silence. The frustrated look still spread across Karkat's face, but there was a hint of thoughtfulness worn in too.  
  
"As much as I don't want to see Strider's stupid face again, you're right. Fine, I'm willing to try to talk with him again, but I’m not making any promises we'll play nice immediately."  
  
A small smile pulled on Kanaya's lips. "No one expects this to happen overnight. Patience pays off, sometimes."  
  
"Okay, blah blah enough talk of Strider. Are you done?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
Kanaya made a slight nod at Karkat and headed towards the teleporter.  
  
"This is why I think you're still the only sane troll, Kanya!" Karkat abruptly yelled.  
  
Kanaya stopped and stared briefly at him. As far as she could recall, this was the first time Karkat complimented her, which he rarely did. She offered him another smile.  
  
"I accept your generous words there, Karkat."  
  
Karkat snorted and gestured his hand in an indifferent manner. "Yeah, whatever. Now will you please leave me alone?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
As Kanaya continued towards the teleporter, she thought back to when Karkat sarcastically called him a sister. She was more known by all the trolls to be a motherly figure, but she enjoyed being a sister for a short time to Karkat and wouldn’t mind acting as that as well.


End file.
